Creations
by xXKittyStrideXx
Summary: A young girl attends a new school and to her surprise the students are not what they seem, they seem to hold some secret but the further she digs into the mysteries of the school the darker things get.
1. New Times

**Introduction: The Sweet Cries**  
The feeling of warmth; the shock of light. My lungs fill with air as screaming comes out; sweet cries for life. Lay me down on silk with an amazing melody that keeps me save, an angels voice speaks and mother comes to mind; I felt at one. People say they don't remember the first day of life, nobody does but me. I remember the beat of my mother's heart, the silk skin, the safety of love. I remember the first words my mother spoke "I love you my little Persephone" my name. My mother when I told her what I remembered she said "no, I was screaming for you to get out. You cried so loud but when I got you in my arms; I felt at one." She only laughs and calls me sweet when I tell her, she is my angel but I don't think she will ever know; when a baby comes out their angel is always there even if it's just for a few seconds. I love that I can remember that day. I'm 15 now and going to a new school, dad died in war and mommy is always on the go. I'm alone at home almost all the time but it's okay as long as I get to read my books.

* * *

"Persephone, I'm off. Dinner is in the fridge." Mother walked to the door about to leave.

"Wait! Don't forget, I have to unroll in school tomorrow mom." Persephone watched her leave, calling back to me as the door shut behind her. "I won't."

"She will." She sighed knowing her way to good.  
She sit down, turned on the TV as she would feel so alone, grabbed her favorite book "sins" and began to read. The news at ten was on, and she picked back up in my book about the girl jumping off the brig to stop the voices in her head. She was about to get to the best part when she fell asleep. Now her dreams don't get weird but this one felt weird.

* * *

A sweet baby girl lay in her bed, like a porcelain doll; beautiful and small. Cries for help but never answered and her breath was taken for her. The cries were no more; her skin turned cold. Hand touches the lifeless baby's face trying to keep the soul. A soft voice spoke "poor short lived human. Sorry but I guess even babies have to die at a young age. I just hope the parents can handle it." Taking her up in his arms; he tried to take her to a better place.

* * *

Persephone woke up and turn over to see the time 11:13pm "Fuck" she got up. Her hair a mess, whipping her mouth she looked for her mother. "She didn't come home again." She sighed in disappointment. Persephone walked to the bathroom took a show, brushed her teeth; walked out. When to her room put on a long sleeved grey shirt with black and red chest broad skinny jeans; nice pair of knee high converts and let her long black as night hair that touched her thighs down. She walked back to the living room grabbed her papers and picked up her book from the floor; all she could think is how weird that dream was and how real it felt. She locked to door as she left the house and made her way to the school in the snow.

* * *

Persephone walk into the main office "hello I'm here to unroll to this school. I have my papers?"

One of the women in the office stopped and helped her out."I'm sorry honey child but how old are you?"

Persephone acted like nothing was wrong with a child coming to unroll them self in school without a parent "I'm 15 year old. Is there something wrong?"

The woman turned to the others in the office then to back to her "okay honey let me see your papers and we'll get you set up."

Persephone followed the women into a different room to start the enrollment; after her schedule was made they came back to the main office. The woman walked up to this boy in the office "show her around Zozo."

He turned to her and smirked "Fresh meet."

"Now, you be nice to her baby!" The woman said, laughing at him and lightly patting his back.

"Yes ma'am" he replied

This boy didn't look like anybody that she would trust. He had light black hair snake bites and a tongue piercing you could see when his speaks to someone. He was wear his school uniform with the tie untied and hanging down; his eyes would make you want to run but at the same time want to stay to stare at them for hours. They were deep blue with a black ring around them. When he spoke was like you where nothing at all to him and he would never care about you; like his was high then you. This made her uneasy but she didn't care; she just wanted to see the school and what it looked like. It was a little weird she felt like they were connected not like 'I want you' way but in a sibling way so she thought.

"So what's you name again?" Persephone asked in a low down sweet voice.

"If you where listening earlier little bitch you would have heard it; but I guess since you can't listen I'll tell you again. It's Zeus but you can call me Zozo." Zozo relied in a voice like he would never do anything wrong.

"I was just asking a question. You had no reason to call me a bitch. Who the hell do you think you are?" Persephone was a little pissed off.

"Wow, you really don't listen do you? Like I said little bitch, I'm Zozo. Get over it; it's not like I'm hitting you or trying you do anything to you. You're like a 3 in my book." Zozo laughed in a playful voice.

Persephone stopped walking by him and turned around. Zozo stopped and look back at her. "Where are you going little bitch?"

"You're not worth it. I'll find everything on my own." Persephone kept walking.

Zozo started to laugh even harder "I sure hope you can; Hey wait little bitch. What's your name?"

Like a smart ass she relied "You're a little hard of hearing if you don't remember, don't worry about it."

Zozo laugher turned in a smirk "you never told me it little bitch."

She turned to corner "I know that's the point."

* * *

Persephone hoping to get away from Zozo, she walked past a boy that caught her eye. She turned around feeling the same feeling she felt with Zozo. The boy stopped and turned to her, his hair was short red; like the color red. He had his school uniform on that was red with a white button up; he had a black scarf around his neck.

He smiled at her, "You should go fall down the stairs." He turned back around and just kept walking.

Persephone ran to the girl's bathroom, "Is everyone at this school rude?"

"Not everyone" a girl came out of one of the stales whipping her mouth off as another girl came running out of the same stale. She didn't take a good look at the girl that ran out of the bathroom but the girl in front of her smirked at her putting her finger up to her own lips like she was telling Persephone to be quite. "It's okay beautiful, tell me about everything." She said walking over to wash her stood there for a minute not talking but felt okay around her; its girl had long hair that touched the middle of her back that was light brown. She had a school girl uniform on that was red, white, and black. "I'm sorry beautiful, I forgot to let you know. My name is Rhea and what's your?"

Persephone could tell she was nice "I'm Persephone and I was trying to get away from this guy named Zozo and this guy in the hallway told me to fall down the stairs-"

Rhea giggled a little. "Oh Zozo he's harmless, talks a big talk but trust me he's sweet once you get to know him."

"Oh okay" Persephone said in a no fuck way I'm talking to him again."The other boy is…I think Ares. He's like that with everyone." She said heading to the door "don't worry okay this place is really a great place just give it sometime."

Persephone smile to Rhea's words.

"That's a girl. I hate to see beautiful girls sad over little things like that." Rhea said leaving like she had somewhere to be.

Persephone stayed in the bathroom for a little bit then she walked out of the bathroom to see Zozo looking for someone. Persephone creped to the stairs and when down.

* * *

Persephone found the last two hour classes of the day and started to walk down the stairs. Her last hour being on the fourth floor; She had to walk down eight stair cases with ten stairs in each case. She got to the second floor when she heard "Little bitch!" being yelled at her.  
Persephone looked back to see him coming down the stairs to her and she walked down even faster; pushing past people. She tripped and fell into someone's arms. Persephone shut her eyes tightly from falling then she hearing a boy's voice sweet and loving with a little hate coming from the person's arms she was in."Why do you have to be a little shit Zozo."

"Well if it isn't my favorite little boy toy Lo~" Zozo said in a hateful, flirty voice.

"I'm sorry miss, were you trying to get away from him?" The kind boy asked

Persephone answered "yes, I'm sorry-"

"Hey little bitch! Why don't you get out of here?" Zozo said with jealousy in his voice.

"Hey, why don't you show a little respect to this lady? I haven't seen her around here so I'm guessing she's new; be kind." The boy said as she took a good look at him. He had long white hair with two black streaks in it one in his bangs and one in the back that was up in a pony tail. He had on his school boy uniform; Zozo didn't have a red coat on but he did. "I'm Lo by the way miss."

"Oh I'm P-"

"Why waste your time with her?" Zozo cut her off asking rudely.

"Better then wasting my time with you, now you where saying miss?" Lo replied quickly.

"Oh yes. Uhm I'm Persephone." She answered a little scared Zozo was going to beat the shit out of her.

"Why don't I walk you to the front doors of the school, Persephone?" Lo asked in fear of the same thing.  
Zozo just stayed there watching them leave.

* * *

Lo walked Persephone all the way out the doors and said they're goodbyes. Persephone walked home with her papers in hand thinking about everything that has happened to her. All the people she met today felt as if they were her siblings or maybe that was the best way to describe the feeling of them.  
It was all too weird and she just wanted to get home to get some sleep. She was happy she survived her first day at the new school; she just hoped to survive the rest of the school year. 'What is up with those kids?' she thought to herself; she knew she had to get to the bottom of it for some reason she had to think what was it about them that made her feel so whole but so scared. It wasn't like she liked any of them but something was up with this school and those people. Something just way beyond her understanding and she wanted to understand them for some reason.


	2. Let's Try Again

Persephone started off to her second day of school, she put on her new school girl uniform; her mother still didn't come home. She tried going to look for her mother last night; she didn't any sleep. Looking all over but where ever her mother was, wasn't in the same city. Where ever she went, she would come back like she all was does. Persephone would tell herself her mother was like a cat, give her a week and then get some help. She walked right into someone's felling back on her butt, her eyes tight from the shock of the whole thing not noticing that she was in front of the school.

"Hey beautiful, are you okay?"

She knows that voice opening her eyes to Rhea, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it-"

Rhea was holding out her hand to help Persephone up, cutting her off. "It's okay beautiful. What on your mind?"

It was like Rhea was trying to flirt with Persephone but she took her hand, getting up. "It's nothing just not paying attaching to where I was going, sorry."

Rhea smirked, "okay sweet heart I'm not going to push you to tell me."

Persephone felt safe around her, like nothing could touch her. Persephone walked beside Rhea like they were best friends but just being around Rhea made her feel like they were.

"My little Zozo!~ Sweetie!~" Rhea said walking up to Zozo and petting on his chest like they were a thing.

"Hey Rhea, you found the little bitch-" Zozo was interrupted by Rhea slapping him across the face.

"Don't be rude." Rhea smiled like it didn't just happen.

Persephone gasped to the slap and put her hands up to hind her mouth hanging open. Zozo didn't say anything just started to walk down the hallway and then he got to the end they could see him a little but him loudly take a trust can and throw it across the hall.

Rhea just kept talking to Persephone like nothing was wrong. "So beautiful how are you today?"

Persephone couldn't answer from the shock of what just happened as this small girl walked up to them from the way Zozo walked away.

"Zozo is pissed and he in the office." She sound sweet and fragile, she had the school girl uniform on; but she had a longer tan shirt over the school shirt. Her hair was carling sandy blonde, she has books in her hands but they were hard to make out from her hands being in the way. She just looked so fragile but she had that I really don't care for you look in her eyes; her eyes were light brown with a little purple in it that you could see.

"I know he is but he needs to learn not to be rude to beautiful girls in front of me." Rhea replied in a motherly tone.

"I understand" the little fragile girl turned to me, "so you're new?"

"Oh, yeah uhm. Yes I am, I'm Persephone."

The little girl smiled at her, "I'm Liota." Just then the bell ring and they say their goodbyes for now.

* * *

Persephone made her way to the library to check out some of the books. She took her time to see around and see if there was anything that she wanted to read. Then she found a book, she made her way to the front desk to see twins. One of them worked the front desk and the other one was put books back up. They seem the same, they had blonde short hair and the one that was at the front desk had a coat on but the other one didn't.

"Pollux, check her out the books." The one putting up the books order the other one.

"Yes Castor." The other one replied taking my books and running them throw the computer. "Here you go miss."

"Thank you" Persephone replied taking them and leaving out the library. Persephone started to read the book and walk then she heard a fight she stopped and hid herself, watching what seem to be Zozo and Ares. Ares just had a smirk on his face why Zozo had him up by his shirt.

"If you just keep your mouth shut, you would be so much cuter."

"And if you weren't so stupid, we would be good friends. But see unlike you I wouldn't be caught dead trying to take over something you don't understand. Why don't you just sit back and be a good little boy; let the real one come throw." Ares said in a smart ass way.

"Shut up! I am the one!" Zozo yelled punching Ares in the face but Ares just laughed and spit the blood out of his mouth.

"No you're not and nether am I. so-" Ares took his head and smashed Zozo in the face with it, he didn't stop he picked up his pencil from the ground; he walked over to Zozo taking the pencil. He stabbed Zozo in the chest. "You're weak and if you want to fight me, get ready to die. I just don't stop, so let's play."

Zozo screamed and pushed Ares back on the ground; he got on top of Ares. "I won't play with someone like you so just be good and obey."

"Yes master please just don't hurt me." Ares said playing with him then kicking him right in his balls. "You know humans say fight far but I think if you want to kill someone you fight how you want to."

"Bitch!" Zozo yelled holding his balls.

"Don't you want me master?" Ares asked putting his foot on his back; just then Zozo used his back to make Ares fall. He got back on top of Ares, this time pinning him to the ground. Ares let out a small weak moan come out as Zozo started to make out with him. Persephone didn't know if she would be a pervert, it was weird to her how boys would mate and she really would like to finger it out. It really didn't do anything for her but just than she felt someone behind her making her jump on of her skin. It was Rhea and she put her hand over Persephone's mouth as they watched the boys.

"It's not what you think." Rhea said in a low down whisper.

Ares bit the shit out of Zozo bottom lip, Zozo pulled back and spit out the blood as it ran down his mouth. "Why don't you just take me?"

"I don't take bitches." Ares smirked trying to move, he looked small in under Zozo but Ares was stronger than him, it just looked like he was toying with him. Playing like he was fragile for some reason "I guess you win master, please just don't hard me too badly."

Zozo smirked and made his first mistake was by moving his right hand down to Ares' thigh; Ares pushed himself up going for Zozo's neck and biting on. He pushed Zozo over and got on top, playing like he wanted Zozo.

"Stop playing with my emotions!" Zozo yelled holding Ares' hips.  
Ares leaned down to Zozo's face, "I would never lower myself down to your human feelings. You or anybody is not my type, now die."  
Ares took the pencil and was about to stab Zozo in the heart when Rhea ran over and grabbed his arm.

"Stop!"

People started to come out of the classrooms and Persephone was like 'real stupid people, you don't hear them earlier?' She sighed and walked the other way.

* * *

Persephone was in the library for her seventh hours, she just stared at the twin until she fell asleep. Her lunch was lonely and she felt better after eat; she needed sleep. She felt as if she was floating in the air. She couldn't feel her body anymore.

A beautiful woman watching over the whole universe; taking care of all life. The woman felt right to her, like this was what she was. Mother of all life and ruler; the woman was sad that her creates didn't get along. A scorpion was to protect the land like a knight: staying by its side a loin and bull. A sea goat in the water that a man proud out standing on the left side of the Mother of all creation. Two fish swimming around each other in a ball she could see from the clouds; one white with a black dot and the other black with a white dot on their heads. A big crab and the shore drinking from the water; they were like giants. She looked over to the mountains and saw a rum with this weird looking half man half horse thing. She thought to herself, she had read what it was in a book before but what was it. It took her a minute to remember "it's a center!" She looked to the hole in this world to see boys no men, twins. She didn't know what this all meant looking to the mother's right she saw a woman holding some scales with a blind fold over her eyes; just then it hit her, this place she was over was earth. This scared her so badly it was like this was really how life is, humans never allowed to walk the earth, always had these monsters walking on this earth; like humans were just aliens that took over this plant of giant creates. "Where did they all go? Why are they gone? What happen to them?"

* * *

Persephone wake up wanting to know what they were, she ran out of the library. She went up the stairs and ran right into Zozo.

"Hey, watch where you're going little bitch!" Zozo said rubbing the bottom of his back.

Persephone freaking out over the fact that her felt herself as another being, she grabbed onto Zozo's shirt; in a freaked out voice she asked. "Who are they? Why do I know them?" She started to feel dizzy and her head fell on his chest.

"Oh my god! Are you okay little bitch?" Zozo asked shaking her a little.

She passed out on him from fear, she was so scared of the whole thing but she had a feeling she need to fix something. When she came to, she was on Zozo's lap with a cold rage on her head he was holding there. "Help." Persephone asked in a broken and weak voice.

Zozo brushed her hair behind her ear. "What's wrong little bitch?"

"I can't do this alone." She replied even weaker than earlier.

Zozo was a little freak out. "What do you need help with?"

Persephone grabbed his head and kissed him, "Help" she passed back out.

Zozo looked down at the angel like girl, "fuck you are the one. I won't let you take it away from me, I'm the one." He stroked her head and hummed to her as he held her tightly. "Why can't I hurt you? Why does it hurt when you walk away from me? When you don't want me anymore? I just don't understand, if you create something, don't you love it? If you create something you remember don't you? I just hate to see you so scared of the truth. Don't you know I would protect you? If you just let me be by your side again." Zozo started to cry, "I won't tell you, who you truly are. I won't hurt you like that; I'll take over for you. I'll take control for you, mother."

Rhea was leaning against the hall in the hallway listening to him. "Oh this boy needs love like no other. Sad, isn't it? Mother." She stops and looked at this girl with long whitish blonde hair that was in low pig tails; with a school girl uniform on, wanting Rhea to follow her. Rhea followed with a smirk on her face "yes ma'am" as Persephone stayed asleep in Zozo's arms safe. Something was going to happen, something she wouldn't understand but she will have to.


	3. Truth Comes Out

Persephone woke up in Zozo arms, she really don't remember anything which was weird for her. "Where am I?"

"Well little bitch you ran right into me and passed out on me after sharing a heart filled kiss with me." Zozo said in a flirty voice.

Persephone couldn't believe it, she put her right hand on her bottom lip then thought he must of kissed me in my sleep. She slapped him but he didn't react to it; like it was nothing. He pinned her against the wall, her hands up above her head and her legs around his hips.

Persephone didn't even blush to it, "I don't like boys or girls, I'm sorry."

Zozo looked a little pissed off letting her go. "What's wrong with me?"

Persephone stared at him for a minute, "Nothing, I just really don't care about having sex or whatever they do to show love." she looked away, "sorry."

"Its okay little bitch, I just want someone to love me see the guy that I like it a asshole how is a lot like you and doesn't care for sex or anything like that. Well, it sucks." Zozo looked so sad, he know talking about his feels for Ares would keep her mind off of the fact she woke up in his arms and it worked. She just went on and on about "don't feel bad and shit like that." It got to the point Zozo really didn't want to talk about it anymore and just his luck the last bell of the day rang.

"Shit I have to go, I'm sorry." Persephone said getting up and dusting off her skirt.

"No, no, no its okay little bitch."Zozo replied smirking at her.

"If you call me 'little bitch' again, I'm going to make you eat your teeth, okay." Persephone a little pissed.

Zozo step down a little, "Well you do have a back boner, litt-"

"Do it a dare you, I'm so tired of it really." Persephone cut him off.

"Okay." Zozo just smiled like yeah I'm not stop as Persephone rolled her eyes and start to head home.

* * *

When she got home her mother was there laying across the couch drunk as ever. Persephone just wanted to cry, she walked up to her mother kneeled down and grabbed her mother's face "angel's are here to protect not get drunk."

She walk into the bathroom as her mother started to yell, "your not real! You dead the night your father left." She put her hands over her ear as her mother just kept saying it over and over again until the house turned quite. Persephone leaned over and laid on the ground and when to sleep, she only really freedom. Her mother did drugs in the real world and would yell at her, she was really dead; but in her dream world her mother was an angel. Her mother wasn't to bad when she wasn't drunk or high, she really did laugh when Persephone would call her an angel and tell her stories about her time giving her life; but when the drugs and drinking happened it was her worst nightmare. Because of this they have had to move so many times and met so many new people, she just got use to being alone; but her dreams now day weren't help her at all. She still love to sleep though and so she did no matter what it would be, she wanted sleep. Her body felt light like she was up in the air and nothing could touch her.

The beautiful woman stood there scared of her creations, she moved the scales down the grounds of the world so they would not kill each other. The scorpion wanted power and land all to himself fight his brothers the lion and the bull; making the fish go crazy and the crab go into the waters to hide. The scales stepped down in front of the brother throwing them to different sides of the earth.

* * *

Persephone woke up and got dressed to best she could for the day. She walked out of the bathroom to a high as hell mother, she kept her head down as she headed to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Her mother said in a I need more beer voice.

"No. I'm not doing this anymore mother. I can't, I have to go to school." Persephone opening the door and going out as she heard she mother. "Yeah well who needs you." Persephone sighed know what comes next. Persephone just keep heading to school not taking her mind off of her mother then she did it again walked right into someone but this time she didn't know this girl.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl tired to get up.

"No, no, no I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Persephone trying to help her up.

When Rhea walked up, "please move a side." Her voice made Persephone know not to ever touch her.

"Yes, I-I'm sorry." Persephone said looking down it was like she's seem that girl before, she remember that whitish blonde hair 'the girl that ran out of the stale with Rhea.

"Oh, it's okay beautiful don't worry about it, I guess I really don't like people touching what's mine." Rhea replied in her happy has always voice she know.

"I-I don't like girls or boys." Persephone said waving she hands down and forth.

Rhea laughed, "this is my beautiful, wonderful Amalthea, my lady." Rhea grabbed the girl up happily. the girl had a school girl uniform on, her hair was whitish blond the was in low down pig tails with a school coat on bottom up, black framed glasses.

"Hello." Amalthea said looking at Persephone.

"Hello." Persephone replied.

"Okay, sorry she like my little ghost and I like it because I won't have to worry about people trying to take my sweet little flower." Rhea said putting both hands on her hips pulling her close. Persephone could feel the love coming off of them. Rhea turned to Persephone "My little ghost has be a little sick but I'm here to take good care of her."

Amalthea giggled to Rhea comment and Rhea moved her hands from Amalthea hips and around her wast. The bell ring to start the day and Rhea grabbed Amalthea hand walking with her, Persephone followed behind them until she got to the stairs and went up them leaving them down on the bottom floor.

* * *

Persephone noticed Amalthea more and more, around sixth hour Persephone made her way to the library looking for some answers, walking around the library then her looked to her right one of the twins where watching her. She walked the other way still looking when she came across a book 'The Stars Above' she opened it but before she could take a good look at it, the twin watching her reach over her to put a book up.

"Hello." He said walking away.

"H-Hello?" Persephone replied surprised.

She took the book she had to the front desk to check it out, she felt as if they did want her around. The twin at the front desk check her out but he words stuck with her. "Watch out for them."

Persephone walked out looking back, she turned around to see Amelthea. "She is like a ghost."

Amalthea turned to look at her, she walked into a part of the school that nobody goes throw, ever since they met Persephone has just always felt her around more. Someone put their arms around Persephone making her jump out of her skin but looking up she saw it was Zozo.

"Hey little bitch, what are you up to." He voice went of playful to worry like he was trying to hide something.

"What is it?" Persephone replied looking for an answers.

"Oh nothing." He started to walk away but something in her made her grab his arm.

"Tell me!" She yelled letting her voice care through out the halls.

He pulled away from her, "look little bitch I don't know what you want? But I have things to do and you need to get back to class."

Persephone looked so sad from his answer but her hear feet steps coming up.

"She's not the only one that needs to get to class."

Zozo turned to see Ares, "Shut up."

"What? But I thought you wanted me, master am I not good enough anymore." Ares giggled as Zozo walked up to him Persephone walked away looking at the book in her hands.

The book just talked about the stars, the star's names and the Zodiac. She sighed not knowing if she would ever get her answers, She was never the type of person to show emotion to anyone or even to herself. Time past by and then it came to the last few minute of school she walked around running into Rhea, Amalthea, and Zozo.

"Hey snow flake." Rhea said wanting to change it up a little.

"Hey." Persephone replied a little happy to see everyone with her book in hand.

"I'm going to walk to home, okay beautiful." Rhea voice was caring knowing Persephone had a rough day from her little ghost.

Persephone didn't say not, even through she wanted to. She was lost in her thoughts as one by one they started to leave in the walk, the talk started to quite down to just one person.

"Persephone?" Rhea said with a little worry in her voice.

"Oh, uhm, sorry just thinking about other things." Persephone trying to make her go away before she got to close to her house.

"It's okay, I was just asking what's your house like because in my house we go to bed early and wake up early to get a good day. My mother really think that's a good way to start the day is waking up early. but my brother doesn't believe it. His not a morning person." Rhea smiled by then they came closer to Persephone's house, her mother was outside.

"My baby, you're back! You always die and come back, why won't you just stay dead?" Persephone mother was drunk falling all over herself.

Persephone looked at Rhea "you need to leave, now please."

Rhea watched her shocked to what she just saw, but she wanted to help the best way she could trying to help Persephone's mother off the ground. Persephone opened the door getting her mother back into the house as her mother grabbed her up "you're dead."

"No, I'm not mama. I'm right here." Tears ran down Persephone's face as her mother pushed her away. "Mama angel's don't do this! Angel's don't do this."

"It's your fault! All your fault he's gone! My husband is gone because of you!" Her mother yelled hitting her trying to get away from Persephone.

"Mama! Stop! Angel's don't do this!"Persephone tired to pull her mother away but her mother came after her. Rhea grabbed Persephone's mother and pulled her away for Persephone. The mother walked falling all over herself to her room.

"I just want him back." They could hear her for her room.

"Beautifu-" Rhea was trying to help Persephone out but she just stayed on the ground.

"Leave now!" Persephone yelled scared of what her mother could do on these drugs.

"But-" Rhea tired to talk but was cut off by Persephone.

"Leave my house!" Persephone got up and started to push her out.

Rhea left Persephone's house as she wished even though she just wanted to help her. Persephone shut the door and lock it going through the whole house getting all the drugs and liquor. She took it all and start flushing it all down the toilet one at a time, she could hear her mother looking for it. She locked the door, got in the bath tub and left the bottles around the toilet; not all the drug were gone. Some fills were on the side of the sink some coke cane in a small bag was on the floor in front of the toilet. She filled some of bottles with water from the sink but stayed in the bathroom, she didn't want to go anywhere.


End file.
